My Feelings for You
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: In the cathedral where Snow is resting before her funeral, Eric says his last words with all his emotion. He confesses his love and wakes her up, unaware that she returns his feelings.
**_My Feelings for You_**

* * *

 _This is my first attempt on writing a Snow x Eric fanfic after recently seeing the movie again._

 _They're my OTP, and if you don't agree just leave._

 _To the rest, I hope you enjoy the short story!_

* * *

Eric the Huntsman was still sitting on a windowsill, drowning his sorrows once again.

Everyone had left the Princess's deathbed inside the small cathedral on Duke Hammond's grounds.

He was the only one still there.

'What is left for me in this world?' he thought. 'I have been cursed. First Sarah, now Snow. Every woman who heals my heart and existence is stolen from me by Death. What have I done to God to deserve such an awful curse on my very existence?'

He took another sip of his whiskey before turning his head, looking at the dead Princess.

Snow was lying in the middle of the cathedral on a stone bed of white furs in a tight white dress, her midnight black hair spread out around her head like an angelic halo. She looked so peaceful.

Eric gathered his courage to stand up and walk over to the stone bed. He walked around it while he spoke his farewell to her, unaware that she heard him.

* * *

Darkness was everywhere.

Snow knew that this was neither Heaven or Hell, fore she saw no flames and no light that would reach her body. There were no angels or demons reaching out to grab her and take her.

This was a world in between, a world without any happiness that she would remain in forever asleep.

Suddenly, she heard a voice from Earth speaking to her.

 _"Here you are, all dressed up like you're about to wake up and give me more grief. Am I right?"_

Snow was overjoyed.

She recognized the voice. That deep voice that rumbled like the thunder was unmistakable. It was the Huntsman, _her_ Huntsman, Eric, that was speaking to her.

At last she would hear his voice from the black void she was surrounded with through whatever Ravenna had done to that apple.

 _"You deserved better."_

Snow heard something fall to the ground, something that sounded hollow. She went sad, he had been drinking again, out of his sorrow for her.

 _"I once had a wife, Princess. Sara was her name."_

There was so much sorrow in his voice, Snow wanted to reach out for him but she knew she couldn't, for she could not move her limbs to touch and sooth him with her voice.

 _"When I came back from the wars I carried with me the stench of death and the anger of the lost. I wasn't worth saving, that's for sure. She did so anyway. And I loved her so much. I loved her more than anyone or anything. Then I let her out of my sight and she was gone."_

Snow couldn't help but smile to herself. She knew her Huntsman had a heart, but he never showed.

 _"And I became myself again. A self I never cared for. Until you."_

Snow felt like her heart skipped a beat.

 _"See, you remind me of her. Her heart, her spirit. But now you, too, have gone. You both deserved better and I'm so sorry I failed you."_

There was a touch near her hairline, where rough fingers brushed her hair and skin.

 _"I'm so sorry. But you'll be a Queen in Heaven now and sit among the Angels."_

There was a little pause before Snow suddenly felt a pair of lips pressed to hers.

Her heart started beating again, her full senses came back and light returned to her.

When Snow opened her eyes and drew a breath again, her Huntsman had gone.

But she now knew, how much he loved her and how much she meant to him.

'If only you knew, Eric, that I return your feelings.'

The battle against Ravenna was done.

Tabor was free from the Evil Queen that had turned the land into a dying land of nothingness.

The land was now slowly healing.

All because of the young Princess Snow White.

She had killed Ravenna and had stopped the land from dying further, healing it instead.

Right now, the young Queen to be stood on the balcony that looked out over the garden.

Snow knew she should be celebrating like everyone else did, but she wasn't ready yet.

"You Highness." a familiar voice said.

Snow turned, seeing her Huntsman standing there. She smiled when she looked into his eyes. "Please, just call me Snow. That title doesn't sound right when it comes from you."

"You deserve every title in the world." he said before his expression went sad.

"Huntsman, what's wrong?" Snow asked, her voice growing concerned.

Eric closed his eyes. "I cannot be near you anymore."

Snow was shocked. "Why can't you?"

"You are a Queen, I am merely a lowly huntsman." Eric told. "You will need to marry a nobleman, not a commoner like me. In time, you'll forget about me."

"Oh, Eric." Snow said, placing her right hand on his cheek. "I could never forget you. For you saved my life in the Dark Forest, protected me against Finn… kissed me awake."

Eric's eyes wided.

"I was only asleep when you spoke to me, I heard every word you said." Snow said, getting closer to Eric. "I might not be able to replace your Sara, but let me be the Snow that you let in your heart."

When Snow placed a kiss on Eric's lips, all of his walls tumbled down. He pulled Snow against his body and kissed her mouth roughly, drinking from her love like a dehydrated man would drink water.

Eric could not help himself, he was too much in love with the beautiful Queen.

When they parted, Snow laid her head on his chest, enjoying the warmth from Eric's very strong arms and torso. She could outline all the muscles he had.

"Snow, you don't know what you've done to me." Eric said, his voice rumbled roughly.

"Then show me." Snow said, touching his cheeks with her fingertips.

"My pleasure." Eric said.

Again, he kissed her roughly.

* * *

Think about the end for yourself.

 _~ Artemis Hunter 441_


End file.
